You Know How I Do
by waffledynasty
Summary: "So basically you guys are going to pick a nerd from the hat, seduce them, give them a make over, convince the whole school you're an actual item, start rumors, and try to get them crowned at Prom?" AU. Brittana and a few others.
1. Making Bets

**A/N:**

**I'm not much of a writer. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I thought I would try writing a story. So... yeah. Please review and let me know if this is any good or if its not good at all. At which point I will cease and desist. Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana Lopez loved high school. It was her kingdom, her domain. She was (arguably to some) the head bitch in charge at McKinley High School. Students and teachers alike either feared her, desired her, or both. Everyone knew her name and no one dared cross her or her clique. She was high school royalty, a queen among peasants, and though her subjects weren't necessarily loyal they were obedient.

Her menacing brown eyes traveled about the classroom in search of entertainment. Santana couldn't be bothered to pay attention to her AP English teacher's tiresome drone of a lecture. She could easily obtain the spark notes version of the lesson from Quinn who, Santana's gaze landed upon her best friend, was seated next to her. Paying full attention to the front of the classroom and studiously taking notes like the closet nerd she was. Santana rolled her eyes at the display. If Quinn weren't such a judgmental sociopathic controlling little princess, who also happened to be Santana's only plausible competition for Queen Bitch, their entire friendship wouldn't have made a lick of sense. They both had the same goal: be the best. They understood one another and from that understanding a (mostly) friendly sort of competition settled between them. Their friendship was spent trying to one up each other. They would probably steal each other's dates if they actually played for the same team. With Santana being openly gay and Quinn being obnoxiously straight their friendly competition was (for the most part) based on academic standing.

When Quinn paused her nerdy note taking to arch a brow at Santana the brunette merely shrugged. Continuing her survey of the room's occupants after receiving an exasperated eye roll from her bestie. Her bored stare skimmed over the other students, pausing long enough for her to mentally trash each one before moving along until she found something interesting enough to outwardly pursue. Which happened to be some nerdy Asian boy she couldn't bother to remember the name of, she was pretty sure he was the kid Puck bullied into doing his Math homework for the past three years, staring at Quinn like a lovesick puppy. She sent the boy a death glare and decided it was best to put him out of his misery. There was no way Quinn Fabray, the second hottest bitch in school, would ever go out with a nerdling like him. The way Santana saw it with a little public humiliation she'd be doing the kid a favor.

"Hey, Kung-fu."

The Asian boy snapped out of his Quinn Fabray induced daze long enough to spare a slightly shocked, mostly confused stare in Santana's direction. When he found the feisty brunette glowering right at him he instantly paled. It was a well known fact that Santana Lopez acknowledged a person's existence for only three reasons.

Reason #1: They were popular.

Reason #2: They were a hot chick.

Reason #3: They were about to be on the receiving end of her going all Lima Heights on their asses.

Seeing as he wasn't popular or a hot chick, the odds were not in his favor. "M-Me?"

"Am I looking at any one else?" The brunette hissed out viciously. Santana had to fight back a wicked cackle when the kid simply cowered and shook his head. Instead she nodded in Quinn's direction, her dark glare never straying from the frightened boy. "I can't concentrate with you drooling over Fabray like you're creaming your jeans because A) You're not her type and, B) It's just gross."

By the end of her verbal lashing, the poor kid had turned beet red. A few of the students who heard the exchange were either fighting off giggles or throwing him pity glances. He could feel himself starting to sweat from all the unwanted attention. An apology formed at the tip of his tongue, ready to be stuttered out meekly into the suddenly stiflingly hot classroom.

Quinn let loose an airy giggle, rolling her eyes at Santana's little display. Truth be told the blonde liked the attention. It was simply flattering. What fun would it be if Santana scared off all of her admirers? No fun at all. "Don't be jealous, Santana. It's scientifically proven that the human eye is automatically drawn to the most beautiful person in a room."

Santana snorted at the blonde's statement. "Scientifically proven my ass. You were getting your nerd on by actually taking notes and Nerdzilla got a woody over it."

The comment sparked an all out war of insults between the two girls. Something that was very common for the supposed best friends. The insults had actually given way to physical blows at one point. Nerdzilla/Kung-fu/Nerdy Asian Boy aka Michael Chang Jr. watched the exchange with a half mortified half turned on expression. He was seriously about to pass out from all the attention he was getting and the catfight he sort of inadvertently caused.

"Ladies," The suave voice expertly interrupted the squabble. Catching the attention of both Santana and Quinn. "You're both pretty. The better question is," Sebastian Smythe offered each of his two closest fag hags a smarmy smirk. "Who is runner up for sexiest bitch in this school? Because we all know I'm number one." The arrogant boy turned his flirty on, sending a wink at the red faced Asian boy. "Wouldn't you agree?"

All Mike could manage was a flustered, "I... W-Well, um, I-I-"

Before the classroom door swung open with a loud thud to reveal a cute blonde dressed in a panda hat, an oversized T-shirt with a cartoon duck on it, loose cargo capris, and a pair of bright blue converse. The blonde's large grin faltered slightly, a confused crinkle setting at her brow as she took in the class. In the few seconds it took for the blonde's grin to replace itself across her face, a short brunette appeared in the doorway next to her. Seemingly upset and majorly put off by the chipper blonde.

The small brunette, Rachel Berry aka the most annoying little hobbit on the face of the planet, apologized for her companion's intrusion. Making a point to stroll all the way into the classroom, standing in front of the teacher to make sure all eyes were trained on her. "Do excuse the interruption fellow students. I, being the kind and helpful person I am, was merely pointing our new transfer student in the right direction which is clearly not AP English."

The blonde, still lingering in the doorway, glared at Rachel. Seemingly offended by the brunette's insinuation.

Santana, Sebastian, and Quinn watched the scene with semi amusement. Tuning out Rachel's ranting to converse conspiratorially with one another.

"It looks like Man Hands made a little friend." The jab fell from Quinn's pretty glossed lips like liquid hate. The popular blonde had always held some kind of special dislike for Rachel Berry that no one fully understood.

Santana, on the other hand, knew exactly why she disliked the freaky troll. The girl was just plain _annoying_. "Oh, please, Berry was probably stalking the new kid trying to get her to join her stupid Barbara Streisand fan club and blondie ran for the nearest escape route. I mean did you see how excited she looked when she entered the room? She probably thought she finally got away from the hobbit."

The bell rang midway through Santana's catty comment and the three friends laughed as they gathered their belongings. Heading for the exit still occupied by the new transfer student.

"Cute top." Sebastian's ever present arrogant grin gave his sarcastic compliment a haughty flair.

"Thanks!" The sarcasm, it seemed, was completely lost on the new girl who simply beamed at the boy.

Sebastian's grin never faltered as he snorted at the response. Green eyes glimmering with cruel mischief. "Where did you find it? The children's department in Walmart?"

Since she had a habit of doing so, Rachel Berry annoyingly included herself in the conversation. Shooting a fierce glare at the trio. "Leave Brittany alone. She hasn't done anything to warrant bullying from the likes of you three."

"Bullying?" Quinn managed to look both appalled and amused at the some time. Her best debutant smile stretched across her lips and feigned innocence in her hazel eyes. "We were only complimenting your new friend's fashion sense. Really, Rachel, I'm so glad you found a compatible shopping buddy."

The trio didn't leave room for either of the girls to respond and walked away with Santana cackling as they headed down the hall toward their next class. Her wicked laughter ended abruptly when someone ran into her. The popular brunette immediately shoved the offensive person into the nearest row of lockers, scowling upon realizing who the culprit was. If the kid were anyone but golden boy Finn Hudson's little gay brother she would have had him in tears. "Watch where you're going, Lady Face."

They continued down the hall, crowd parting like the Red Sea, without any further incidents.

* * *

Another Friday night, another party at the Lopez residence. Santana had been throwing parties at her massive house nearly every weekend since sophomore year. Her parents were almost always away on trips for business or whatever the hell else they did without her and they never commented on the alcohol missing from the bar when they came home. Santana had not enjoyed one of her own parties since she realized her parents either didn't care that their house was being used to inebriate minors or didn't care what Santana did as long as she didn't tarnish the family's image. Thus, every Friday night was spent holed up in her bedroom with her closest friends. Sometimes they just talked (gossiped more like it), other times they played games, and on a few rare occasions they did stupid childlike things. Like building a fort, playing hide and seek, and having random pillow fights. It was almost routine. The only one who actually stayed downstairs to party was Puck and that was only when he and Quinn were having one of their OFF periods.

That particular Friday night marked the end of summer vacation and they found themselves holed up in Santana's rather large bedroom, listening to Sebastian bitch about his recent breakup with the hot college boyfriend he met on his summer trip to California. Apparently the guy broke it off because Sebastian was "too juvenile". Quinn was seated on a sofa with Sebastian lying in her lap, sulking to his melodramatic hearts content. Quinn, despite her ice queen demeanor, was comforting her friend while listening to him vent. From her perch atop her massive bed, Santana watched the two blondes in complete and utter boredom before rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to the sickeningly cute couple next to her. Sam and Mercedes were seated at the edge of her large bed, holding hands and whispering things to each other. They'd been that way since the recent end of junior year and the cuteness of it made Santana want to barf.

"I'm getting tired of your whining, Smythe." The brunette groaned in exasperation. She was bored. There was a wild end of summer party raging downstairs and she was so fucking bored that she was on the precipice of blowing her brains out. "It's not like you were in love with the guy. Actually, I know for a fact you could barely stand Jesse St. _Douchebag_."

"Says the girl who can't tell a relationship from a romp in the janitors closet." The blond boy proceeded to glare at Santana, a frown marring his handsome features.

Santana glared back, lips parting to retort.

"Quit it, Sebastian. You know Santana is right." Mercedes, sensing the impending catfight, decided to intervene. "You just need a new play thing and you'll be back to your old self."

The group of friends barely batted an eyelash when Noah Puckerman barged into the room. He made his way toward Quinn and Sebastian. Clearly intoxicated if the stumbling and dark red flush across his cheeks were any indication. The dark haired boy plopped down on the couch next to Quinn. His lips immediately attaching themselves to Quinn's neck. He ignored the exasperated groans from his friends as well as Sebastian cursing at him in French for jostling his head out of Quinn's comfy lap.

"Ugh! Noah!" Quinn managed to push him off of her before his hands started wandering as they tended to. "Go find one of your sluts. I'm not in the mood to deal with you crying like a baby after. Besides, we're currently OFF since you decided to start that ridiculous pool cleaning business. Everyone knows it's just a cover for you screwing their moms."

"Dude!" Sam's face flushed at the information. "You cleaned my pool last week! Which means you... You ass!"

All Puck had to offer was a sleazy grin and his on again currently off again girlfriend couldn't fight rolling her eyes at his antics. "I thought we agreed all of our moms were off limits."

The dark haired boy only shrugged. "News to me. What are you losers doing up here anyway? Party's _downstairs_."

"Same reason you were trying to get Fabray into a pity fuck." Santana picked at her cuticles with clear disinterest. "Boredom."

Everyone laughed except for Quinn who tossed a pillow at Santana's head. The flying projectile completely missed its intended target, catching an unprepared Sam Evans in the face and causing the laughter in the room to double.

Mercedes pressed a soothing kiss to her boyfriend's cheek before turning to her friends with a glare. "If all of you hadn't hooked up with anyone that was even a little bit good looking or popular, these lips would be on those lips instead of us hiding out up here watching ya'll mope."

Sam nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. "Yeah. There are a grip of not so good looking, unpopular kids you guys could turn into your love slaves or something."

The suggestion received matching grins from the rooms other four occupants.

Upon recognizing the shared glimmer of mischief in her friends' eyes Mercedes turned to her boyfriend with a horrified expression. "Please tell me you understand what you did _wrong_ just now."

"Babe I was just joking. There's no way they would take it seriously. They wouldn't _really_..." A quick glance around the room had Sam eating his words. If his friends' devious grins hadn't tipped him off, his girlfriend's incredulous look did. "Um... Oops?"

* * *

Sam's thoughtless suggestion landed the group sitting on Santana's bedroom floor in a small circle with a black studded cowboy hat in the center. Completely careless of the ongoing party happening downstairs. Mercedes and Sam were whispering conspiratorially while writing their consensus down on little strips of notebook paper. Sebastian and Puck were throwing back lined up shots of whiskey while Santana egged them on, all the while taking swigs directly from the bottle. Quinn, however, was sipping on a wine cooler and eyeing the cowboy hat in the center with a perturbed stare.

"I still don't understand why you had a random cowboy hat under your bed, Santana."

The brunette in question arched a finely sculpted brow at her BFF. Taking the opportunity to make the blonde prude feel uncomfortable. "Obviously for the same reason I have a naughty candy striper outfit, a pair of furry red handcuffs, and a strap-on, Quinn."

"_Hot_!" Puck whooped in between shots.

Quinn flushed a deep shade of red, scowling at Santana. Not only did she have the obscene mental image of Santana using each of the items, she was going to have to deal with Puck and his raging libido. "Ugh. Spare me the details."

Sam watched the interaction with furrowed brows, whispering his confusion to Mercedes. "I still don't get what the cowboy hat is for."

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably, "Forget about the stupid hat. I do not want to hear any more than I already know."

Sebastian downed his last shot with a triumphant smirk, blowing a kiss in a grumbling Puck's direction. He was literally bouncing in his seat, considerably happier than before. The break up with his ex forgotten in lieu of the little game they were about to play. "Now that I've kicked Noah's ass, lets really get the party started."

"Okay." Mercedes tossed the ten folded pieces of paper she and Sam were working on into the cowboy hat. She felt kind of bad for the hell she volunteered four unlucky people for but she really needed some alone time with her man. And without a distraction for the four devils in front of her, her friends would continue monopolizing their couple time like they had all summer long. "The rules are simple. Y'all are gonna pick a name out of the hat and you'll have to get whoever you pick to fall for you."

Puck snorted arrogantly. He was a hot commodity around Lima. Everyone wanted a piece of him therefore the little game they were proposing was nothing more than child's play. "Psh. Too easy. I'm pretty sure every chick in school is already in love with me. Even Santana wants a piece of the Puckster. The lezbo act ain't fooling no one."

Santana was used to Puck's behavior but detested his blatant disrespect for her sexuality. She slept with him _one_ time during freshman year when she was still buried in the closet and panicking and he never let her live it down. The anger bubbling inside her had her practically growling at him, "Fine. Let's raise the stakes, Puckerman."

The dark haired man offered her a cocky smile, his hand running arrogantly through his mohawk. He loved riling Santana up because the chick was hot when she was angry. "What'd you have in mind, Lopez?"

Sebastian watched the scene play out before him with a wide grin. He was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Whenever Puck and Santana made a bet the stakes were always high and the prize golden. The blonde girl next to him rolled her eyes at their little pissing contest. She knew about their stupid fling freshman year. The only reason she started dating Puck was because she thought Santana had a thing for him and he was, Quinn admitted begrudgingly, totally hot. Turned out Santana was Ellen DeGeneris gay and the joke was on her. Mercedes and Sam merely watched on, terrified. Bets between Puck and Santana always ended with one of them doing something stupid. Like the time Puck had to run through the halls of McKinley on parent/teacher night naked and covered in butter. Or the time Santana had to spend an entire day being _nice_ to everyone. Well, that one had been a pretty good thing up until the hot headed brunette exploded during Math class and ended up chasing Rachel Berry across campus wielding a frozen burrito.

"Not only do you have to get the loser to fall for you, you have to make them popular." A self satisfied grin stretched itself across Santana's full lips and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Like, Prom royalty popular."

"You're on." Puck matched the brunette's grin. "Whoever can get the nerd to fall for them _and_ get crowned at Prom wins. Losers are the winner's slaves for a month."

"Hey," Quinn butted in, hazel eyes filled with protest. "I'm all for this little bet but if its my free will on the line we're going to have to make some ground rules."

"We could have five rounds." Sebastian shot each of his companions a lazy smirk. "That way you could still win the bet even if they don't get crowned at Prom."

Ruffling Sebastian's short hair playfully, Quinn gave the boy a wink as if to say good job. The blond boy responded by sticking his tongue out at the girl. Quinn giggled softly before speaking. "Round one is obviously based on _Charm_. Whoever gets their person to fall for them first wins."

"Since we'll be choosing from the very bottom of McKinley's social hierarchy a makeover will be in order. _Presentation_ is a must." Sebastian wouldn't be caught dead dating (even if it was fake) someone who didn't know silk from chiffon.

"Fine. Third round is based on _Performance_. Whoever can make the entire school believe they're actually into the loser wins round three. Which," Santana buffed her nails on her top with a haughty arch of her eyebrow. "We all know will be me."

"You know you can't leave out _Buzz Factor_." All eyes turned to Mercedes who gave her friends an annoyed glare when she realized none of them knew what the hell she was talking about. Really, how clueless could they be. "As McKinley's crowned gossip Queen I can tell you none of your little science projects are gonna be in the running for Prom without any buzz."

Sam, who got a little lost in the middle of it all, recounted the ground rules out loud. "So basically you guys are going to pick a nerd from the hat, seduce them, give them a make over, convince the whole school you're an actual item, start rumors, and try to get them crowned at Prom?"

His friends nodded. Puck shrugged and offered a, "pretty much, yeah" for good measure.

"That's kind of... mean. Don't you think?"

Quinn grinned deviously, nodding in assent. "One last thing, to make things even more interesting. No sex."

Her three opponents simultaneously let out a flabbergasted, "WHAT?!"

"Oooo, _girl_. Way to spice things up. We all know these three are sex fiends." The self proclaimed gossip Queen clapped in pure delight. Shit was getting exciting.

Puck was on the verge of pulling his mohawk out at the suggestion. "Like, no sex in general or no sex with each other or-"

"What the hell, Fabray! Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us-"

"No sex. At all. With our pet projects, with each other, or with anyone else." She crossed her arms over her chest, hazel eyes resolute. "It's a ground rule or I'm not participating."

"Fine." Santana hissed through gritted teeth, holding Quinn's stare. She shushed Puck and Sebastian when they attempted to protest. If Quinn fucking Fabray thought she was winning their little bet because she thought Santana couldn't keep it in her pants the bitch was about to be sorely disappointed. "No sex until the bet is over."

The four of them agreed to the terms, Puck begrudgingly agreeing to the no sex rule. It looked like his pool cleaning gig would be out of service for the next few months. With a smug look in her eyes Quinn reached for the hat, plucking a name from it and gesturing for the others to do the same. Once they all had a scrap of paper in hand they opened them at the same time to reveal the names of their victims.

"Kurt... Hummel?" Sebastian blanched at the name. Life just wasn't fair. "No way. I'm not playing with Hudson's little gay brother. Someone trade me."

Puck shook his head at the proffered scrap of paper, holding his out of Sebastian's grasp. "Sorry, bro. Not into dudes."

"Quinnie," He gave the other blonde a pout that looked closer to a sour frown. "Trade me?"

"Mike Chang for the biggest gaymo in school?" Quinn outright laughed at the boy. She practically already won. "Not a chance."

"Aw, no fair! How did you get the kid who's had the hugest crush on you since seventh grade?" Sebastian's sad attempt at a pout shifted into a glower.

Santana stared at the name in front of her, utterly clueless. She had no fucking idea who Brittany Pierce was. She spared a glance between her distracted companions and the cowboy hat in the center of the circle. Contemplating whether or not to swap the name with a new one. Although... there was a possibility that her new target would be someone totally gross. Like Jacob Ben Israel or Suzy Pepper or... Rachel Berry. A disgusted shudder ran through her at the thought of having to chase after the horrible little hobbit.

"Whoa!" Puck snuck a peek at the name in Santana's hand, a lewd grin taking up space across his face. "Up for a trade?"

"In your dreams, Puckerman." Santana instantly refused. She might not know who the hell the chick was but if the look in Puck's eyes was anything to go by, girl must be at least half way decent.


	2. Seducing Nerds

******A/N:**

**Wow! I'm admittedly surprised that people like this. I feel so awesome right now. Go me. And yes! 90's teen movie was exactly what I was going for. I've been watching too many of those lately. Heh. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Review if you like it! :)**

* * *

"So I'm leaning against her locker like my badass self and I'm all, 'you, me, BreadstiX', and she gives me this LOOK like I just took a test and failed. And that wasn't even the worst part." Puck's enraged expression grew dark. "Not only did she straight up refuse to go out with me she told me I needed to work on how to properly _woo_ a lady such as herself. Then she went on for like fifteen minutes about my 'chauvinistic ways', whatever the hell that means."

Sebastian scoffed at the dark haired boy. "You think you've got it bad? At least the person you're supposed to seduce isn't being constantly guarded by a tree that's passable for a seventeen year old boy. Are we 100% sure Finn Hudson was never held back a grade or five?"

Quinn slammed her locker shut, scowling as she put in her two cents. "Would you two just quit your whining."

Puck eyed his (currently ex) girlfriend with caution. "The hell crawled up your ass and died, babe?"

The pretty blonde socked him in the arm. "Treasure Trail was right. You have no idea how to speak to a lady like a fucking gentleman."

"Look at Miss Prim and Proper dropping F-bombs." Sebastian's brow curved and a smirk captured his lips, clearly intrigued. "Now I'm really curious about what's gotten into you."

He received an irritated huff in response. "I don't want to talk about it."

No longer able to contain her amusement, Santana chuckled out, "Q tried to flirt with her boy this morning and let's just say she's got her work cut out for her."

The blonde girl sighed heavily, closing her hazel eyes and leaning her forehead against her locker in embarrassment. "I said hi to him and he fainted."

"Oh, _smooth_." The snark in Sebastian's comment wasn't lost on the rest of the group.

"That's exactly what I said." Santana and Sebastian shared an amused high five at Quinn's expense.

A flash of something like jealousy passed over Puck's features. For all his bullshit he really did care about Quinn and talking about her trying to chat up a guy who obviously had a thing for her made him want to find the guy and beat the crap out of him. So he did the most logical thing he could think of and changed the subject before he gave into the urge to hunt Mike Chang down. "What about you, Lezpez?"

The girl in question attempted to shrug off the inquiry and play it cool. "What about me?"

Quinn pushed herself off of her locker and turned to her BFF with a suspicious glare. "How did it go with Brittany?"

Going for nonchalance, Santana placed the last of her books into her locker. Shutting it and meeting Quinn's laser stare with passive brown eyes. "Unlike you losers I know I've got this in the bag. Why rush it."

Sebastian burst into a giggling fit at the reply. "Translation: Santana has no idea who Brittany Pierce is or what she looks like therefore hasn't even attempted to use the '_Lopez Charm_' she claims to have."

"Dude. You're kidding, right?" Noah Puckerman gaped at Santana like she suddenly sprouted two heads. "The chick is mega weird but totally bang worthy."

Quinn's expression was set someplace between irritation and disbelief. "She's in your Spanish class, Santana. Brittany Pierce. Transferred here from Crawford Country Day last year."

The feisty brunette stared blankly back at her friends. What in the hell was so special about this Brittany chick that her friends were looking at her like that? And what did it matter if the girl transferred from some fancy ass prep school? This Brittany Pierce character was a bottom feeder. Mercedes and Sam wouldn't have added her to the pile of McKinley's 10 biggest losers if the girl was so great. Santana Lopez was _popular_. She was _on top_. She didn't associate with people who were clearly beneath her.

"S, you can't be serious right now."

"Why the fuck would I care about some random chick that transferred here from some stupid private school?"

"Tak, tsk, Satan." Mercedes, who had the habit of appearing out of thin air like a goddamn gossip ninja, entered their little bubble. Not bothering to look up from typing out a new gossip alert on her phone. "How could you not care about a pretty blonde that transferred here from an all girls school and is rumored to swing both ways?"

Mercedes was right, how could she not know about this chick!

"Here comes Brittany now." Quinn whispered, a devious glint in her hazel eyes. When Santana looked in Brittany's direction Quinn took the open invitation as payback. She shoved the leering brunette into the passing blonde before quickly scurrying away with the rest of the group. Leaving the bewildered brunette to her own devices.

Santana winced upon impact, pain tingling up and down her forearms. In the middle of mentally cussing out Fabray's bitch ass Santana realized that her sore arms weren't the only things bracing her fall. Her dark eyes traveled from the cushion of breasts that her face had been buried in and up to the bluest eyes she could ever recall gazing into. In that split second Santana became almost painfully aware of the lithe body beneath her. Pressed up against her. All too aware of the cute smile the blonde girl was giving her and the hands placed nonchalantly at that bare expanse of skin between her hips and the heightened hem of her shirt. It was the confused sparkle in those too blue eyes that did it. Yep. Santana blamed the way Brittany was staring up at her with the most adorable puzzled expression for the way she awkwardly scrambled into a standing position and... well, ran away.

* * *

"That's it, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I'm going to kick your ass so hard you-"

"Oooo, I'm so scared. Big bad Santana Lopez used my full name." Quinn rolled her eyes at the empty threat, her attention not straying from the plate of salad in front if her. If there was one thing she learned from all her years of friendship with Santana it was that the brunette was all bark and no bite. Mostly. There was that one time in the hallway after Quinn had stolen Head Cheerio out from under the raging brunette.

Santana let loose a string of expletives in Spanish before knocking Quinn's half eaten salad to the ground. "You ruined my chance at a good first impression with Brittany."

Bubbling laughter erupted from Quinn as she met Santana's glare. "If anything you should be _thanking_ me. We both know you would have gone on not knowing who Brittany was."

"For your information I did know who she was. I was only pretending not to know to psych you losers out." She totally had no idea but hell if she would admit that to Quinn fucking Fabray. "And don't act like you were doing me a favor. You were out to ruin my chances."

"I was under the impression that Lopez were winners." After all Santana had told her that on multiple occasions.

As expected, the brunette rose to Quinn's goading. "Oh, _please_, I've practically won this bet. You should mentally prepare yourself because the first thing I'm having you do when you're officially my slave is dress up in a skimpy little French maid outfit and clean my house. Post Friday night party."

Quinn's taunting smirk faded and she glared viciously at Santana. "Oh yeah? Well the first thing you will be doing as my slave is waking up every Sunday to attend the morning service."

"No you fucking wouldn't."

"Oh, I think I would."

Santana opened her mouth in rebuttal but was interrupted by the sound of a guitar. Both of their eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when they found Puck, a guitar in his arms, strutting down the stairs into the quad. A shit eating grin encompassing his face. They remained dumbstruck as the dark haired boy began to sing. Watched on as he took purposeful steps toward a coy looking Rachel Berry. A whispered curse slipped from Santana's lips as she watched Rachel turn to goo while the idiot with the mohawk proceeded to serenade her. "That crafty bastard."

Meanwhile, Quinn's eyes were burning bright green with jealousy. Noah never did anything even remotely romantic when they were ON and watching him do it all in the name of a stupid bet pissed her off to no end.

The show ended with Puck asking Rachel out on a date and the annoying brunette accepting with one of her unnecessarily long winded replies. Puck made his way over to Santana and Quinn, grinning triumphantly. He legit won round one since he was the first to nab a date with his nerd.

Quinn merely glared at the boy, leaving as soon as he arrived at their table.

"Whoa, what's her problem? Can't stand the fact that I'm winning?"

Santana's incredulous glare went right over Puck's head. "You're serious?"

He only offered a clueless shrug in response.

"_You_ are her problem, Puckerman." She fought the urge to throttle the still grinning idiot, rolling her eyes in exasperation instead. His expression remained clueless as she walked away in search of Quinn. She and her BFF might not agree on a lot but the one thing they did agree on was how much of an idiot Noah Puckerman could be.

* * *

"So..." Sebastian leaned against Santana's cherry red Mustang. His signature smirk in place. "There's a rumor spreading around that Puck serenaded Rachel Berry in the quad earlier today. Witnesses are saying Quinn stormed off in a jealous rage shortly after."

Santana leveled the boy with a mirthful stare. They both knew how their friends could be when it came to jealousy. The history behind Puck and Quinn's relationship consisted of the couple fighting, breaking up, hooking up with other people, raging with jealousy, and then getting back together. It was a vicious, ridiculously unhealthy cycle but it worked for them and hey, Santana was used to it after almost three long years. "They're going to tear each other's heads off before even coming close to winning the bet."

"True." The blond boy's features strayed into excitement. His green eyes shone with absolute giddiness, accentuating his boyish features and tipping Santana off to the deviousness she was sure would be spilling out of his mouth. "Which is why I propose we form an alliance. We can team up and force the weaker players out of the competition since we both know one of us will be winning."

The suggestion was just as Santana expected. Conniving and ingenious. It reminded her exactly why she bothered being friends with the smarmy little asshole. "I'm so in."

"Now that that's settled. I will tell you everything I know about Brittany Pierce, including her very interesting after school activity, _if_ you distract Hudson long enough for me to get close to Kurt."

"You're in luck." The brunette nudged Sebastian lightly with her elbow, nodding in the direction of Finn and Kurt. She took in the way Kurt rolled his eyes as his step brother abruptly stopped running his mouth to stare dazedly at something behind him. Took in the fact that the something was a someone rather and that someone just so happened to be Quinn Fabray. "I have the perfect plan."

"Do tell." Sebastian watched the scene unfold before him. Studied the annoyance written across Kurt's porcelain like face. Cringed at the unflattering outfit the brown haired boy was wearing. He was momentarily distracted by the strange turtle neck sweater dress thing Kurt was wearing. Yes, he would definitely have to hone the boy's fashion sense a bit once he had him in his clutches. He mentally shrugged as his green eyes passed over Kurt's pretty face once more, at least the other boy moisturized. If there was one turn off for Sebastian it was bad skin care.

So distracted by his musings, Sebastian hadn't noticed Santana leaving his side until he caught sight of the brunette talking to Finn. Barely a minute later Finn was grinning his goofy oaf grin and jogging off in another direction. Leaving his little gay brother all alone. Completely vulnerable and prime for Sebastian to attack. He had to give the girl credit; she knew how to get shit done. When Santana made her way back over to the blond boy he simply arched a brow at her.

"What did you say to him? I haven't been able to get within five feet of Kurt without that giant idiot popping up out of nowhere and shutting me down."

"All I did was tell Captain Gullible that Q wanted to meet him in the auditorium because she quote unquote regrets choosing Puck over him and wants to get back with him."

"But Quinn is literally heading toward us right now." He caught the blonde girl's gaze. Giving her a broad smile and a finger wave. Just because he was planning her sabotage with her BFF didn't mean he couldn't play nice. Green eyes shifted back toward Santana to find the brunette typing out an anonymous tip on Mercedes' gossip site. The website was a renowned source of gossip for McKinley students. His gaze slipped back to Quinn who had stopped in her tracks to check her cell phone. He watched her practically scowl at whatever was on her phone and could almost see actual steam shooting out of her ears as she suddenly started power walking in another direction.

"Now she's heading toward the auditorium." The dark haired vixen smirked in pure satisfaction. Chocolate colored eyes following Quinn's retreating figure. Payback was a bitch.

It took Sebastian all of ten seconds to figure out Santana's admittedly cruel but very, very perfect plan. "I'm guessing Puck isn't going to be very happy when he finds Finn and Quinn all alone in the auditorium together."

Santana's vicious grin said it all. No, Puck would not be happy at all. Santana, on the other hand, was very pleased with herself. The plan was kick ass. She killed three birds with one stone all by simple insinuation. She managed to distract Finn long enough for Sebastian to make his move, make it difficult for Quinn to nab Mike with Finn Star Quarterback Hudson chasing after her, and cause Puck to go into a jealous rage. Because everyone who was anyone knew Puck hated Finn going near anything he thought belonged to him.

With limited time pending the inevitable explosion of the ticking time bomb Santana had triggered, Sebastian made his way toward his unsuspecting victim. As he inched closer to his intended target the blond couldn't help but notice the shiny texture of Kurt's impeccable hair or the brilliant blue of his eyes. And, ok, maybe he'd initially misjudged the boy's fashion sense. Up close and with the sunlight hitting it just right the outfit had its merits.

Upon reaching his destination, Sebastian felt his lips twitch up into a purposeful smirk. He knew it was the one Santana had dubbed his 'smooth criminal' smirk. The kind that broke hearts. "Hi. Kurt Hummel, right?"

A sliver of surprise passed briefly across Kurt's features. Quickly covered by cautiousness.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." The handsome blond pushed through the silence. Most other boys would have swooned or turned to putty in front if him with just the smirk. Kurt Hummel was proving to be more difficult then he originally expected. He toned down the heartbreaker smirk and switched to a charming smile while offering his hand to shake. "Sebastian Smythe."

Meanwhile, Santana watched Sebastian work his magic from her leaning position against her car. Rolled her eyes when he immediately pulled his flirty grin and bedroom eyes out of his arsenal of tricks. He had to know Lady Face wasn't as easy as his usual one night stands. She watched on as Sebastian toned down the sex appeal and turned up the charm, getting the smaller boy to loosen up a bit. She even caught Lady Face laughing at something Sebastian said that was flattering and laced with charm. Caught the way her friend used the distraction to place his hand against the wall behind the other boy. Then that suave little smirk of Sebastian's was making an appearance once again. Santana held back a wicked laugh at the scene in front of her. Sebastian was leaning a tad too close if the uncomfortable flush across Kurt's cheeks was any indication. The smaller boy straight up looked like he was about to run away.

To make things even more entertaining, some hair product abusing midget stepped in to save the day. All smiles and puppy dog eyes. Completely clueless to the big gay neon lights in Kurt's eyes that obnoxiously flashed 'I'm so in love with you it's borderline psychotic'. Santana knew Lady Face and Eyebrows were just friends. The boy hobbit was a sophomore and apparently had a boyfriend that worked at The Gap and bought him a new bow tie to wear to school every day. She couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped her when Kurt latched onto Blaine's arm causing Sebastian to eye the cock blocker with utter disdain. When Eyebrows gave Lady Face a slightly startled (mostly uncomfortable) look she could practically see the wheels turning in Sebastian's head. The blond boy's displeased frown curled into a devious grin. The conversation between the three boys only lasted a few more minutes. Blaine smiling obliviously while Kurt radiated discomfort before Sebastian was making his way back to Santana. The gay birds heading a different direction.

Santana could tell by the look in Sebastian's eyes that she was not going to like whatever he was going to say. Not In the slightest.

"Brace yourself, Santana, because I have a plan."

She already didn't like the sound of it. Sebastian and plans tended to be a complete hit or miss.

"It in involves the use of Kurt's all too obvious unrequited feelings for Blaine to make him fall for me."

Against her better judgment, Santana found herself voicing the question she was itching to ask. "And how are you planning pull that off?"

"Have you ever heard of Glee Club?"

The mention of it was enough to have Santana instantly regretting forming an alliance with Sebastian.


	3. Running Away

**A/N:**

**So a couple reviewers have pointed out that the premise of this story is similar to the movie **_She's All That._** This story was not intended to be a carbon copy of **_She's All That_**. Simply a funny little 90's teen movie themed story I've written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of whoever chooses to read it. I am thankful for all of the feedback I have received and I am happy that so many of you are enjoying this. Hope you guys like this chapter. There's some actual interaction between our leading ladies. ;)**

**Regarding **_Feel It In My Bones_: Tegan and Sara were epic and they sang Feel It In My Bones! I was stoked! Will have the next installment up by Sunday hopefully!

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Santana."

"Hell no."

"I'm pretty sure Brittany is in Glee Club too."

"I don't give a shit if they have an unlimited supply of breadsticks and hot strippers. I'm _not_ stepping foot in that club. It's social suicide, Sebastian." Santana groaned frustratedly, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "There's no way you're going to win the bet with your plan since, you know, he actually has to fall for _you_. Not use you to get to the Wonder Twin."

"See, _that_ is the beauty of it. I'm going to get him to fall for me while I'm pretending to help him get his dream boy." He grinned arrogantly. Clearly proud of his plan. "It'll be a total RomCom cliche and Kurt seems like the kind of guy that's into cliche."

Santana pondered the logic in his plan. A single dark brow arching as a sly smirk slowly seeped across her full lips. "I'm not sure whether you're completely evil, brilliant, or just plain stupid."

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"I'll join Glee with you but only so I can be the first to say '_I told you so'_ when your little plan falls apart." The feisty brunette cut him off mid excited squeal. Stepping away from him in time to avoid a bear hug. She glared and pointed accusingly at the blond. "You still owe me the info on Brittany Pierce you promised. Spill."

"From what I've heard, she has a part time job teaching dance at Tina Cohen-Chang's dad's studio downtown."

Santana's eye twitched at the information. "That's it? If that's all you have to tell me Sebastian I am going to go all Lima Heights on your ass! You know _no tengo miedo de cortar una perra_ and I will-"

"Relax, Sha-Queer-A." Spanish was definitely not his language although he was pretty sure she was threatening his life. "She _teaches_ a dance class. Meaning _you_ could sign up for a class. Show off some hot moves to teacher and whatnot. It could be your in."

At that moment all hell broke loose. The ticking time bomb the two conspirators set exploded in the form of an enraged Quinn Fabray storming straight toward them. A red faced Puck right on her heels. The couple reached Santana's car, Puck's booming voice rousing the attention of a few curious onlookers.

"What the hell was _that_?!"

Quinn whirled around to face her (currently ex) boyfriend. A frazzled scowl marring her pretty features. "I told you already, Noah. What happens between Finn and I, or any other guy for that matter, is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

The reply only served to further infuriate the boy. He was practically oozing with jealousy. "You were kissing him!"

"No." The blonde girl's voice came out in a low, dangerous growl. "_He_ was kissing _me_."

Puck looked like he was on the verge of pulling his mohawk out. "Like there's a difference!"

The on again off again couple continued to argue, unwittingly garnering the attention of more and more curious students. It was like a real life soap opera playing out in the school parking lot. Santana and Sebastian shared a victorious smirk.

* * *

Thursday rolled around quicker than Santana expected. It was the day she would put the information she received from Sebastian to good use. She planned to visit the dance studio Brittany worked at, sign up for the blonde instructor's class, and get the girl to go on a date with her. She would shake her ass, tempt the other girl with moves so hot Brittany couldn't resist her. It was simple. It was genius. It was making Santana unusually nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Brittany smiled, how blue her eyes were, how her skin hummed when the blonde touched her. The feeling was foreign and it had her on edge.

Still, the dark haired teen made her way through the entrance to the dance studio and up to the receptionist's desk. She was determined to win the damn bet. Her wonky nerves could go fuck themselves.

"Hi." The charming drawl captured the receptionist's attention and Santana took notice of how hot the chick was. Her instincts took over at that point. Frazzled nerves placed on the back burner. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the beginner's hip hop class?"

It took a moment for the exceptionally hot red head to answer Santana. The woman made a show of looking the brunette up and down. "Of course. It's just down the hall to the left." Her pleasant smile, no doubt reserved for all guests, shifted into something more predatory. "Is that _all_ that I can help you with?"

The rest of conversation was spent sharing flirtatious smiles and exchanging innuendos. The ending result being Santana walking away with a devilish grin. Pocketing a slip of paper with a name and seven digits scrawled across it. The whole thing had been easy as pie and served to rid her of her pesky nerves.

The walls of the classrooms were more like windows. She looked at the various rooms as she made her way down the hall, some empty and others filled with students attempting various dances. Santana found the room down the hall to the left as the receptionist instructed. She stopped just short of the door, movement catching her eye. It took less than a second to find the source of the movement. Dark, chocolate colored eyes settled upon one Brittany Pierce. A slightly sweaty, moderately clothed, and dancing Brittany Pierce. Santana's jaw literally dropped at the sight. The blonde had an effing _gorgeous_ body and holy fucking hell was the girl flexible. Her awed, mostly predatory, gaze never strayed from the dancing girl. She took in every twirl, every leap, every beautiful movement with a quickly growing intrigue. Santana had to admit that Brittany had some serious skills. From the less than minute long sort of (not at all) conversation she had with the blonde when they collided in the hallway Santana couldn't understand how someone so absolutely gorgeous could be so unpopular. Couldn't fathom what put Brittany at the bottom of the high school social ladder. The blonde was seriously hot and pleasant enough to speak to, not to mention she could dance circles around half the varsity cheer squad. So what made the beautiful and talented Brittany Pierce an outcast?

So caught up in her thoughts, Santana failed to notice the small group of people entering the room. It wasn't until Brittany threw a beaming smile in the groups direction and shut off the music that Santana realized the class she was supposed to be joining was starting. It took a second longer for Santana to recognize the group of students consisted of small children. She watched on curiously from outside if the room. Watched intently as Brittany interacted with the kids, shooting them bright smiles and issuing high fives. Then suddenly the kid nearest to Brittany was pointing in Santana's direction and the brunette was frozen. Brittany looked up as prompted, her bright blue eyes connecting with Santana's. At that moment Santana felt something very... peculiar pulling at her insides. Felt her breath catch and her heartbeat quicken and her stomach churn and... She just felt so _strange_.

Brittany gave the frozen brunette a confused stare, cautious smile, and cute little wave that had Santana practically bolting out of the building.

* * *

A week later, Santana found herself sitting at her usual lunch table in the quad. The one reserved for the popular kids. Mercedes and Sam were sat next to her, feeding each other tater tots in a sickeningly cute way that was borderline obnoxious. Across from them, Puck and Quinn were shooting daggers at one another as Finn tried to flirt with Quinn in a nauseating manner. Meanwhile Rachel Berry was chattering away at Puck about something equally nauseating. Sebastian, who usually filled the empty seat to Santana's right, was off doing who knows what. Since Hudson was obviously distracted and Lady Face Hummel was nowhere to be seen Santana assumed her prat of a friend was luring Kurt into the whole fake dating to make Eyebrows McBowtie jealous scheme. All of which left Santana to sit and stew in her own thoughts. She thought back to the previous week. Back to the weird feeling she got when Brittany looked at her. Thought about what the hell the feelings meant because Santana Lopez didn't do feelings. Especially not the kind that made her stomach flip and her heart flutter. Not the kind that made her mind go the embarrassing, goofy kind of blank while remaining full of every synonym for beautiful.

There was no doubt that Brittany Pierce was an attractive girl. Her eyes were a shocking kind of blue, her skin sun kissed and freckled. As she watched Brittany glide across the dance floor that day, Santana had contemplated how soft that slick skin would feel beneath her fingertips. Contemplated if the blonde's lips would taste as sweet as her smile. Santana thought back to how flexible the blonde looked as she danced, wondered just _how_ flexible Brittany was. Wondered what shade of blue the girl's eyes turned when she was about to...

The dark haired teen nearly jumped out of her seat in embarrassed fright. The girl she was daydreaming about was suddenly standing before her and Santana fought down the embarrassed flush that threatened to stain her cheeks red, giving her away.

Brittany was a mere foot away, biting anxiously at her bottom lip with her head canted. Speaking words that were lost on Santana because damn it that FEELING was back. Swirling in the pit of her stomach and accelerating her heartbeat. The brunette tried to shake the feeling off. Tried to comprehend what Brittany was saying to her. It was a hopeless feat given her (hopefully) temporary lapse. Her hazy brown eyes caught a glimpse of the small slip of paper in the blonde's hand. She took in the numbers and the name written neatly upon it.

'_So that's what happened to the hot receptionist's phone number..._' The thought occurred just as Santana managed produce basic speech. Finally managed to utter out a highly inelegant, "Um... What?"

Brittany's soft, unsure smile took on a sly quality. She offered the slip of paper to Santana, her too blue eyes never breaking the brunette's hazy stare. "You must have dropped this when you were running away from me."

Santana flushed slightly. A blush spreading across her cheeks that was only noticeable to those in close proximity and who were actually paying attention. Which happened to solely consist of one Brittany Pierce. The sly quality to the blonde's grin seemed to worsen, suddenly lighting up her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"I wasn't _running away_ from you." '_Because'_, Santana internally reasoned, '_a Lopez never runs away from anything'._ Least of all beautiful blondes who made Santana feel all weird and tingly and just overall... odd.

Brittany giggled in response and Santana immediately berated herself for finding the reaction cute. For thinking some chick giggling was _cute_. She was Santana effing Lopez. Cute wasn't in her vocabulary. Well, it was in her vocabulary because she obviously used the word to describe Brittany's cute little giggle but... yeah. Whatever. Shut up you!

"We'll then you must have dropped this when you were busy _not_ running away from me."

Oh, touché Brittany Pierce, touché. Santana was intrigued because it _did_ appear as though the blonde was flirting with her. The idea had Santana slipping back to her haughty attitude because, hey, she got the chick to come to her. She SO had the bet in the bag. With the thought in mind, she took the slip of paper from Brittany. Their fingers barely brushing, sending tingles vibrating from her fingertips all the way up her forearm. Her head was screaming danger and she briefly contemplated if her sanity was worth losing over a dumb bet because something about the way Brittany was making her feel didn't sit right. It was like the jolt at her heart and the fuzziness at her head and the dryness at her throat were all warning signs.

Shoving her anxious thoughts to the back of her mind, Santana slipped on her practiced smirk. The one she perfected for the simple purpose of making people swoon. "Thanks."

The smirk had the desired effect. Brittany's blue eyes darkened and flickered over the brunette's full lips, her own sly grin faltering for the briefest of moments. Santana watched Brittany fall for her oldest trick with great pleasure. What came out of the blonde's mouth next was completely unexpected. Brittany was so dazzled by Santana that she thoughtlessly started to speak which was a very bad habit of hers that tended to end with her on the receiving end of a slushie facial. "I should warn you. Stacy is like one of the worst kissers. She's totally in my bottom twenty."

Santana arched a brow, eyes widening slightly at the information. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

Brittany felt like a complete idiot because Santana Lopez, the sexiest chick in school, was actually talking to her instead of bitching her out and she was totally bombing it. She struggled for something, anything to say just to keep the conversation going. "I bet you'd make my top ten most awesome kissers because you have like the most kissable lips ever and I'm making a complete ass of myself so I'm going to go very far away now."

Santana was kind of in shock because she was 99.9% sure that Brittany said she liked her lips. Not only liked her lips but thought they were kissable. Thought _she_ was kissable. The confession really shouldn't be so shocking to Santana. The brunette knew she was hot, knew people wanted her for more than just a kiss. And yet the thought of Brittany wanting her made her insides feel like goo. Fried her brain and sent her head spinning.

Brittany, intending to rush away in pure mortification, was surprised by Santana's fingers circling around her wrist. By Santana's raspy voice sending shivers down her spine, those dark eyes digging into her. Searching. A teasing grin trickled across those full pouty lips and Brittany couldn't stop herself from grinning back.

"There's a party at my place tonight."

Brittany couldn't form words. Not with the way Santana was staring up at her from beneath hooded lashes as she scrawled her phone number across Brittany's sweaty palm. Where the heck did that pen even come from?

"Text me and I'll send you the address." Santana's eyes burned with something that had Brittany's knees going weak. "Maybe we can find out where I rank on that list of yours."

Brittany almost died at the suggestion. Almost fainted at the insinuation in Santana's rasped, taunting words. The blonde was still a disbelieving mass when the bell rang and Santana strutted away with her entourage.

* * *

"The whole innocent schoolgirl thing she's got going on was kinda hot at first, don't get me wrong. But then she started _talking_." Puck ran a hand through his mohawk in frustration, an irritated grimace taking over his handsome features. He stared at Santana with wide, incredulous hazel eyes. "She's crazy and creepy and never shuts up."

"Don't tell me you're dropping out of the bet because you finally realized Man Hands is a lost cause." The brunette offered her friend a taunting grin. She knew she was goading Puck but watching him go brain dead as Rachel rattled on and on and on about herself was amusing. She had no doubts that e would eventually forfeit by sleeping with someone. Whether it was Rachel or Quinn was still to be determined.

The lack of sexual activity for Puck (the self proclaimed sex shark) was really starting to show in his instant hot headed reactions to the most harmless of jeers. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed, stance rigid as the two friends stopped next to Santana'a locker. "At least I'm getting somewhere with mine. You haven't even gone on a date with yours."

Completely unfazed by Puck's menacing demeanor, she did prompt the reaction after all, Santana merely smirked. Opening her locker and checking her makeup in her mirror. "You were there at lunch. _She_ came to _me_ which means she wants all up on this."

She rolled her eyes as she watched Puck's reflection through the mirror. The boy was literally drooling while she applied her lip gloss. Her lips making a satisfied pop. "And after the party tonight I'll be way ahead of you losers."

"Party?" He physically shook himself out of his daze. Gaze shifting from Santana's full lips to her cleavage and then finally making its way to her face. "What party? Since when? And more importantly why wasn't I invited?"

Santana shut her locker door, twirling around to face the dark haired boy. "The party at my place tonight, since about an hour ago, and I'm inviting you right now."

"Shit, Lopez!" He started walking backwards down the hall. Mindless of the other students behind him. They knew it was in their best interest to dodge out of the way lest they found themselves on the receiving end if a Puckerman knuckle sandwich. "Make sure you've got enough booze!"

Santana watched Puck scamper off, presumably to tell the entire football team about the party. She rolled her eyes at his insistence she have enough alcohol. None of the guys on the football team had been able to drink Santana Lopez under the table. They were lightweights who tapped out after a single round of beer pong.

She sent a quick text to Mercedes, letting her know about the party and telling her to be sure to come over with Trouty Mouth.

"What is this Mercedes is telling me about a party?"

Santana looked up from her phone to find Sebastian standing in front of her. A suave smirk spread across his lips. "I literally _just_ texted Mercedes. How the fuck does she do that?"

"She isn't the self proclaimed gossip queen of McKinley for nothing."


End file.
